It is known in the prior art to employ cover retainers as part of the airbag module for drivers' side airbag installations. It is also known in the prior art to employ cover retainers as support for horn switch elements and for mounting airbag modules to steering wheels. A typical module is comprised of a housing in the form of a reaction plate, an inflator containing rapid burning gas generant, a folded airbag, and a rupturable decorative cover. Oftentimes modules also include horn and speed. control elements. The cover includes designed tear seams permitting the cover to open upon bag pressurization from the rapidly burning gas generant. A cover retainer is employed to prevent the cover from separating from the housing during cover opening and bag filling stages of the airbag deployment. The retainer may also serve to mount the airbag module to the steering wheel and to hold horn or speed control switch elements. Because the horn switch elements are an integral part of the airbag module, the horn wiring is also a part of the module.
Normally, the airbag modules are manufactured at a facility distant from the final vehicle assembly plant. Accordingly, it is important to protect the wiring during shipment and also to protect it during the process of incorporating the module into the vehicle steering unit. A separate plastic or metal member is normally employed to retain and protect the horn wiring. This member may be in the form of a ring around which the wire is guided. It includes integral clips for securing the wire to the ring and mounting holes for engaging the ring to the module. A ground connection for the wiring is also required which must be electrically connected into the vehicle chassis at the time the module is installed in the vehicle.
It is a primary object of the present invention to simplify the construction and reduce the cost of airbag modules by abolishing the need for the wire retainer. Another object is to simplify the assembly of the module into the vehicle by eliminating the need to make a separate ground connection. Other objects, features and advantages will become apparent from the following description and appended claims.